A so-called easy-open end has heretofore been widely used as a container end that can be easily opened by hand without using any particular utensils. From the standpoint of workability, the container end is made of a metal blank such as a tin plate, a surface-treated steel plate like TFS or a resin-coated metal plate obtained by coating an aluminum alloy with a resin coating such as a polyester film, the container end made of the above metal plate being provided with a score extending in the way in the direction of thickness of the metal plate so as to sectionalize a portion for opening. A rivet is formed by the end plate in the portion for opening, a pull-tab is fixed by the rivet, and the end is double-seamed with the flange such as a can body member.
The easy-open end is made of a resin-coated metal plate obtained by coating a metal plate with a polyester film via an adhesive primer as disclosed in JP-A-62-52045. Here, as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2002-302558, an anti-blocking agent (releasing agent) is added to the polyester film in order to prevent the occurrence of wrinkles at the time of taking up the film that is formed. However, the anti-blocking agent deposits on a forming tool in the step of forming rivets causing the film to be scratched. Therefore, a top-coat layer is formed on the inner surface of the resin-coated metal plate in order to prevent the anti-blocking agent from adhering on the forming tool.